evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilt and Blush
Wilt and Blush are the personal weapons of Adam Taurus from the American animated webseries RWBY and its Japanese manga adaptation/prequel. History Background The origins of Wilt and Blush are unknown, but they are assumed to have been sold to or built by Adam before or during his time in the White Fang. "Black" Trailer Adam uses Wilt and Blush when attacking a Schnee Dust Company cargo train and using the weapons to destroy the robot guards. Here, he is shown using Wilt to absorb the energy fired from a Spider Droid, then redirecting the power back at the machine, destroying it in one hit. Manga Chapters 5 and 6 of the manga detail the events of the Schnee Dust Company train heist. Volume 3 In a flashback, Adam uses Wilt to threaten Cinder Fall. Adam returns later to help Cinder and her faction in their attack against Beacon Academy. He and the White Fang bring hordes of Grimm into the school, and Adam enters and begins attacking the guards and any rogue Grimm. He eventually comes across his ex-lover, Blake Belladonna, and wants revenge for her abandonment of him and the White Fang. He uses Wilt and Blush to combat her and overpower her, swearing to personally make her pay, even killing a Grimm with Blush so he can further torment her. He swears to destroy everything she loves, starting with her friend Yang Xiao Long. When Yang arrives looking for Blake, Adam stabs the latter with Wilt, causing her to scream out and attract Yang's attention. Yang becomes infuriated and attacks, but Adam uses Wilt's stored power to bypass her Aura and sever her arm. Blake uses a shadow clone to rush to Yang's aid, which Adam beheads. Blake escapes with Yang, but both are physically and emotionally scarred. He then uses Wilt to kill an attacking Grimm before he escapes. Volume 4 Adam uses Wilt and Blush against Yang in one of her post-traumatic stress-induced nightmares. Volume 5 Adam uses Wilt to assassinate White Fang High Leader Sienna Khan, stabbing her though her gut. He then usurps her position as High Leader. Volume 6 Adam goes after Blake and tries to murder her, but she is saved by Yang. Together, the two manage to disarm Adam, break Wilt, and stab him to death with a piece of his own weapon. Powers and Abilities Wilt can be sheathed inside of Blush and fired out hilt first as a projectile. The blade easily slices through metal, and it can physically absorb energy from attacks. Adam can then store this energy in Wilt and use it for more powerful strikes later in the battle, usually with large or highly defensive foes. Blush is a rifle that can sheath Wilt and fire it out. When Wilt is not inside its barrel, it can also fire Dust-based bullets long-range, though Adam prefers to fire close-range for more powerful shots. Appearance Wilt is a traditional Japanese chokutō sword with a red blade and black hilt. The blade glows when powered. Blush is a long double-barrel rifle with grey and black parts and a dark crimson handle. Adam's emblem, a red rose, is emblazoned on the side of the barrel, right next to the handle. He carries it (and Wilt when sheathed) on his side. Gallery Pictures wilt&blush.jpg|Wilt (top) and Blush (bottom). Rwby adam turnaround by montyoum-d639uva.gif|Adam with Wilt and Blush. Manga ch5 adam weapon.png|Adam using Wilt and Blush in the manga. RifleSheathe.png|Adam sheathing Wilt in Blush. Videos RWBY "Black" Trailer RWBY Adam vs Blake full "fight" (Yang loses an arm) Trivia *Monty Oum, the late creator of RWBY, stated that his design for Wilt and Blush was based on Kagura's sword from the anime series Ga-Rei: Zero. *Adam and his weapon underwent a character re-design sometime during the development of the "Black" Trailer. In behind-the-scenes footage released by RWBY animator Shane Newville on his Vine account, an earlier version of Wilt can be seen: it had a black blade that glowed orange when making strikes, and was carried diagonally across his back rather than at his side. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Elementals